Curses
A curse is an enchantment cast to inflict harm on others. Specifics Curses are wicked spells cast by dark magic users with the sole purpose of inflicting harm on others either for the fun of it or out of revenge. Curses are connected to negative emotions and are usually a force for evil. Some, like Mab, cast them out of revenge while some do it just to cause harm. Some feed on the power of their curses like Mother Goose, the creator of the nefarious cursery objects. Curse-Casters * Evil Godmother: 'Insulted at being left out of the festivities, she cursed the baby and the entire Kingdom. * 'Mother Goose: 'A wicked witch who inflicts curses disguised as wishes. She created the cursery objects and her power grows as our fear for her shows. * [[Mother Gothel|'Mother Gothel]]: Cursed the Goddess Flora to fit into the palm of her hand as revenge for causing the disfigurement of her face. Also cursed Kai with the same infliction for reasons unknown. * Evil Witch: 'This witch curses anyone who crosses her path. She cursed the Moon Goddess, the Raven Brothers and Mab. * 'Sea Goddess: 'She cursed the King and Princesses of Prasino to become creatures of the sea. She also cursed the Tinderbox. * 'Mab: 'Cursed Eric de Montafleur as revenge for his father imprisoning her. * [[Leda|'Leda]]: 'Unlike other curse-casters, Leda's curse on others is usually accidental. With one touch, she can turn people to gold. * 'Royal Advisor: Heavily implied to have cursed James into a frog. Also cursed Brigid's daemon, Dracaena to take the form of White Dragonflies. * Giselle: Her case is different. She created her Garden, which would marked her victims - those who willingly makes a wish and enters the paradise, with black marks to later have their souls used as a source of energy to maintain her Garden. * Prince James: Not long after marrying Snow White, he was cursed to not become a frog, but to involuntarily inflict his curse upon any person he touched. * Prince Fiachra: After feeling deceived over Fionnuala's breaking her promise, he cursed her to be trapped inside a painting. She could only be freed if she found the Water of Life. * Princess Fionnuala: Having been trapped inside her cursed portrait, whatever the princess touches (with the exception of her duckling) will turn into a painting. Notable Victims * Briar Rose: 'Cursed to sleep forever until true love's kiss broke the curse. * 'Prince James: 'Cursed by an unknown witch to become a frog until true love's kiss broke the spell. He was cursed to repeat the same cycle of frog curse, true love's kiss, lover's death. Every time his true love died, he became a frog. * 'Moon Goddess: Cursed to shrink to a small size. * [[Shan Mao|'Shan Mao']]:' Cursed into a nine-tailed fox by Chi for intervening with her prince. * 'Bianca's Prince Charming: Cursed into an ugly ogre. * King Alexandros: 'Cursed by the Sea Goddess to become a crustacean monster chained to his sunken palace. * '''Prasino Princesses: '''Cursed to become mermaids, forever chained to the sea. ** Naida (deceased) ** Calliope (deceased) ** Teresa (deceased) ** Althea ** Daphne (fate unknown) * 'Eric de Montafleur: 'Cursed to remain a lion-like beast with an almost uncontrollable temper until someone could love him despite his monstrous appearance. * 'Goddess Flora: 'Cursed to shrink until she could fit into Mother Gothel's palm and be at her mercy. * [[Emma |'Emma]]:' Unintentionally turned to gold by Leda. * 'Barsian Youth: Turned to gold by Leda. * [[Jack|'Jack']]: Turned to gold by Leda. * Barsians: Turned to gold by Leda at the command of Queen Valla. * Odette: 'Cursed to become a Black Swan. * 'Odile: 'Cursed to become a Black Swan. * [[Rasputin|'Rasputin]]: Cursed to remain in The Tinderbox until someone else made three wishes. * [[Kai|'Kai']]:' Cursed to shirk and later on in life, cursed to remain in The Tinderbox until someone else made three wishes. * [[Dracaena|'Dracaena]]:' Cursed to take on the form of dragonflies until the hearts of surfer and mercury are destroyed. * 'Blaise Morellus: 'Twisted by the curse disguised as his wish to revive Cheryl. * 'Parn: 'Twisted by his curse disguised as his wish to revive Cheryl. * 'Humpty Dumpty: 'Twisted by his curse disguised as his desire for food. * 'Cursed Objects: 'Found throughout the games. These objects morph from one form to the other. * 'Landowner: Cursed by a mark to have his soul be used as energy for Giselle's Garden. * Marie: Cursed unwillingly by James to become a frog. * Raven Brothers: Cursed to become ravens by the Evil Witch. * Princess Fionnuala: Cursed to be trapped inside a painting until she could find the Water of Life. * Aleda: Cursed to be trapped inside a painting alongside Princess Fionnuala. * Siegfried: Cursed in the Swan Knight's portrait if he spoke his family name. Gallery Briar Falls.jpg Jamesintro2.jpg Shan nine fox.jpg Crab king orb.jpg Altheaibox.jpg Ericmontafleuribox.jpg Thumbelina first look.PNG Mini kai in bushes.jpg TGS Emma In Her Casket.jpg Jack-turns-to-gold.jpg People-barsia-turned-gold.jpg TT&TTB Rasputin First Appearance.jpg TT&TTB Kai In The Tinderbox.jpg Dragonflies in the sky.jpg Blaise throws us back.jpg Parn looks smug.jpg Humpty Dumpty's first look.PNG Device.jpg Gfs-valla-turning-gold.jpg Barsian Treasury teaser.jpg Leda-turns-boy-gold.jpg Corbinibox.jpg Cursed Touch complete.png Category:Terminology Category:Powers Category:Curse of Briar Rose Category:The Exiled Prince Category:Hansel and Gretel Category:The Oriental Cinderella Category:The Thumbelina Curse Category:The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide Category:Queen of Sands Category:The Seven Ravens Category:Goldilocks and the Fallen Star Category:The Golden Slumber Category:The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree Category:The Thief and the Tinderbox Category:Return of the Salt Princess Category:Portrait of the Stained Princess Category:Cursery Category:Cursery:Humpty Dumpty Category:The Knight's Name Taboo